This Love
by SehunBubbleTea1294
Summary: Oh Sehun namja yang baru merasakan apa itu namanya cinta ? Justin x Sehun (Jushun) KaiHun :3 Yaoi !
1. Prolog

This Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa itu cinta ? Jika kmu bertanya dengan ku. Kamu … tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan jawabannya haha… Ya krena aku seorang OH SEHUN tidak pernah tahu ataupun merasakan apa itu arti cinta. Sampai dia datang dlam kehidupanku….

Hey guys ^^ hehe mian itu cuman prolog gak seru ya ? emang :D Prolog nya aja gak seru apalagi isinya hehe :D oh iya ini Ff pertama aku … jdi klo ada slah tulisan nya gak teratur maafin -_- soalnya pertama kli bikin ff nih wkwkw Oh ya maaf juga kalo gak suka sma pemain nya JusHun (Justin Sehun) sebenarnya sih awalnya ini KaiHun -_- tapi gue ganti gara gara ktanya Sehun suka bilang sama member exo kalo lagu justin itu bagus bagus :3 ok sip langsung ke cerita or delete ?


	2. Chapter 1

'OH SEHUN…. BANGUN ! BANGUN ! BANGUN ! YAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK KLAU KAU TIDAK MAU BANGUN APA KAU MAU EOMMA SIRAM PKAI AIR EMBER ?'

Hummm ya bginilah hari hari ku setiap pagi…. Selalu ada teriakan eomma yang ummm bsa dibilang cetar -..- *kasian lu bang* *gak penting*

''ya eomma'' jwab ku seadanya dengan mata terpejam aku menuju ke kamar mandi

-SKIP-

*ruang makan*

Eomma : Astaga sehun kau ini sdah bsar msa setiap pagi eomma trus yang bngunin ? Belajarlah bersikap mandiri apalagi kau sudah kelas 3 SMA… mau jdi apa kau besar nanti ?

Sehun : hummm ya eomma ucapku smbil memakan makananku

Eomma : Oh ya Sehun hri ini sepertinya eomma akan telat plang krena akan mengunjungi bibimu di rumah sakit jadi misalnya kau lapar kau tinggal panaskan makanan yang ada di kulkas ok ?

Sehun : emmmm baiklah eomma *dengan nada jutek*

Eomma : yak kau ini dibilangin orang tua jwab nya begitu -_-

Sehun : hehe…. Aku brangkat dulu eomma bye..bye… ucapku smbil mencium ke dua pipi eomma

SEHUN VOP

Yahhhhhhh ummm seperti biasanya aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah dan yaaaaaaaaaaaaa sehun sehun sehun kau sangat tampan yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku jatuh cinta padamu jadi kan aku pacarmu aaaaaaaaaaa triak penggemar sehun huh dan ya itu penggemar ku ok

JUSTIN VOP

Astagaaa telat telat yaakkkkkkkk aku telat di hari pertama sekolahku dan itu menyebalkan padahal aku tidak tau apa apa tentang korea tapi kenapa dad menyekolahkan ku di tempat ini oh iya aku lupa kenalan kenalin aku justin aku dari LA dan ntahlah knapa sekarang aku berada disini

Author POV

Sehun pun berlarian seperti orang tetttttttttttttttt haha ._.v u know what lah :3 di kejar oleh fans fans nya dan yaaaaaaa B-E-G-I-T-U-L-A-H

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa appa amma tolong aku aaaaaaaaaaaaa ujar sehun sambil lari menjauhi fans fans nya dan bruk dan ya diapun terjatuh ''awwwwwwwwwwwwwww''kata orang yang terjatuh tadi ''hah siapa orang ini kenapa tampan sekali'' ''hey kau punya mata tidak ? ayooo cepat bangun dari tubuhku kau kurus tapi kau sangat berat'' ujar orang itu dan aku pun terbangun dari lamunan nya -_-

''ah maaf'' ujarku

''huh no problem I know u aren't not alright'' ucapnya

*ekhem ekhem*

''ahhh pak kepala sekolah'' ucap sehun

''Kau sehun dan kau ummm ya kau Justin kan murid baru yang dari LA itu ? Ahhh aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi dan karena terlalu lama aku mencarimu'' ucap kepsek

''ehmmmm iya pak maaf sya telat. Saya tlat krena dia''ucap justin menunjuk sehun

''yakkk *menginjak kaki justin* ku kira kau tidak menyalahkan ku ternyata dasar'' ucapku mendengus sambil meninggalkan kepala sekolah dan justin yang cengo -_-

SEHUN POV

HAH APA APAAN NAMJA ITU DI MENYALAHKAN KU KARENA GARA GRA AKU DIA TELAT AKU AKUI DIA MEMANG CKUP TAMPAN TAPI HAH apa apaan aku ini lebih tampan kau dri pada dia oh sehun akupun menelusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelas ….

Sementara Justin….

''ah ayo justin biar ku antarkan kau ke kelas baru mu'' ucap kepsek

''AYO PAK'' UCAP Justin semangat

*kelas*

''nah ini kelas baru mu justin'' ucap pak kepsek

*tok tok*

Pak kepala sekolah pun mengetuk pintu

''ah pak kepala sekolah ada apa ?'' Tanya guru yang ada di dalam kelas

''ini ada anak pindahan baru dari LA yang akan menempati kelas ini'' ucap kepsek

''ah baiklah ayo masuk'' ucap guru tadi

Justin pun memasuki kelas

''ANAK ANAK PERHATIAN DI KELAS KITA AKAN ADA KEDATANGAN MURID BARU DRI LA'' Ujar seongsaenim

''Ah ayo nak perkenalkan nma mu'' ucapnya lgi

''Ekhemmm ekhem my name is Justin Drew Bieber I live in LA and idk why I was in Korea I hope you guys can help me in the Korean language'' ujar justin

''waw oke justin jadi kamu duduk di ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya SEHUN di sebelahmu kosong kan ?'' ujar seongsaenim

Sehun yang tdinya tiduran pun melihat justin dengan seongsaenim pun bangun dengan terkaget kaget

''hah ? Iiiiiyaaaaaaaaaa seongsaenim'' ujar sehun

''nah justin ayo duduk disebelah sehun'' ucap seongsaenim

''baiklah'' ucap justin sambil tersenyum

Semua murid pun mulai berbisik bisik melihat Justin

''woah ganteng sekali murid pindahan dari LA itu aaaaaaaaaaa'' ujar salah satu murid

Sehun yang mendengar pun cuman bisa mendengus karena kesal

''huh sialan'' ujar sehun dlam hati

''ummmmmmm hey kau boleh kah aku duduk disini ?'' ujar justin tanpa menoleh ke sehun

''ya ya ya terserah kau lah'' ujar sehun tanpa menoleh ke justin -_-

''thank u'' ujar justin sambil duduk

Sehun yang penasaran pun melihat siapa murid baru yang duduk di sebelah dia -_- dan dengan muka kaget dia hanya bisa cengo melihat seseorang yang dia tabrak tadi mlah duduk di samping dia….

''KAU ?'' Ujar sehun hampir terjatuh dengan sigap justin pun menahan pinggang sehun agar tidak terjatuh…..

''hemmmm eh kau huh untung saja kau tidak jatuh -_- dan kenapa aku harus bertemu kau lagi ? dan juga kenapa kau duduk disini ?'' Tanya justin dengan kepo nya -_-v

''Yakkkkkkkkk *sambil menginjak kaki justin untuk kedua kalinya* seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau yang duduk disini -_-'' ucap sehun

''hah bisakah kau tidak menginjak kaki ku lagi ?" ujar justin sambil membekap mulut sehun karena mengundang keributan

''hosh hosh lepaskan ahhhhhhhhhhh kau ingin membuat ku mati karena kehabisan napas ?'' ucap sehun

''maafkan aku *sambil melepasan bekapan di mulut* habis nya kau berbicara sambil teriak teriak :p'' ''yang memulai duluan siapa?" ujar sehun ''kau" ujar justin

''hahhhhhhhhhhhh kau ini aku malas berdebat dengan mu huh'' ucap sehun sambil menoleh ke justin

''aku pun'' ucap justin sambil menoleh ke sehun

SEHUN POV

Deg deg deg…. Apa apaan jantung ku ini kenapa ketika melihat justin aku jadi deg degan ayolah oh sehun bukan kah aku orang yang jarang jatuh cinta ? ahhhhhhh tapi kenapa di mata ku justin merupakan pria yang ganteng keren dan ahhhhhhh satu lagi sexy

JUSTIN POV

Astaga jus kau tau pria di samping mu ini sangat cantik cute dan manis dan ahhhhhhhh astaga bibir nya yang merah ke pink pink annnn itu Justin lpakan lpakan kau msih mencintai seseorang wlaupun kau sudah putus dengannya

POV End

''Kau cantik'' ujar justin

''EH ? kau bilang apa tadi ?'' ujar sehun

''*ah mampus kau justin kau bilang apa tadi* ahhhh tidak tidak maksudku seongsaenim cantik ya ?'' ucap justin sambil menoleh kan kepala nya ke arah seongsaenim

''hikssssssssss kukira dia bilang aku cantik hey hey aku ini tampan bukan cantik'' ujar sehun dalam hati

Mereka berdua pun terdiam dalam keheningan sambil melihat kearah seongsaenim yang mengajar di depan kelas….

*tet tet tet* bunyi bel ceritanya wks

''Yo sehunnnnnnnnnnnn'' ujar chanyeol

''eh kau chanyeol mana baekyun , d.o , kai ?'' ujar sehun

''ahhh waktu bel mereka langsung kabur ke kantin tadi-_- biasa isi perut ayo come on bro'' ucap chanyeol

''yakk mreka jahat sekali meninggalkan ku'' ucap sehun

''eh tunggu tunggu kau justin kan ? murid baru itu kenalkan aku park chanyeol orang paling keren di sekolah ini mempunyai senyum bagaikan senyum pepsodent dan kita teman sekelas aku duduk di bangku paling muka dan kau harus ingat itu'' ucap chanyeol panjang lebar kali tinggi -_- sambil menjabat tangan justin

''haha iya kenalkan aku justin'' ujar justin smbil membalas jabatan chanyeol

''ah ayo justin mari kita ke kantin aku tau kau pasti lapar'' ucap chanyeol

Sehun yang dikacangin dari tadi pun hanya diam

''Ayooooooooo'' ujar chanyeol lagi

''baiklah'' ujar justin menarik tangan sehun untuk ikut

Justin yang tau sehun kesal dari tadi pun menarik tangan sehun. Sehun yang ditarik tangan nya pun hnya kaget melihat perlakuan justin…..

*At Kantin*

''Woy chanyeol disini'' ujar kai

''oh woy kai'' ujar chanyeol sambil melambai ke arah kai

Justin dan Sehun mengikuti arah kemana chanyeol akan duduk

''chagi'' ucap chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun

''apa apaan kau ini chanyeol pabo'' ucap baekhyun

''eh kau justin kan murid baru di kelas kita ? knalkan aku baekhyun ini d.o dan itu kai'' ujar baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah kai dan d.o

''Sehun ayo duduk sini dan kau justin duduk di sebelah sehun ok ? :)'' ujar baekhyun

''Ah tidak tidak sepertinya aku tidak lapar sebentar aku ingin ke toilet dulu'' ujar justin yang dari tadi menyadari tatapan ketidak sukaan sehun

''yah padahal kau sudah kburu ke kantin'' ujar baekhyun lagi

Dan justin pun hanya tersenyum

SEHUN POV

Astaga senyumannnnnnn justin itu membuat ku aaaaaaaaaaa bruntung sekali baekhyun mendapat senyuman dari dia hikssssssss ehh tunggu tunggu bkan kah tadi aku tidak suka dia ada disini terus kenapa aku malah sedih dia meninggal kantin ? apa benar dia ke toilet ?

''Guys sepertinya aku lgi bermasalah dengan perutku aku ke toilet sebentar ne'' ucapku berbohong sambil memegang perut ku

''hah baiklah'' ujar kai chanyeol d.o dan baekhyun sedih

*Toilet*

''eh sedang apa kau disini sehun ?'' ujar justin

''ya ingin ketoilet lah'' ujar sehun

''oh'' ujar justin menatap sehun

''eh kau kenapa menatap ku seperti itu ? oh iya lagi pula kau kenapa meninggalkan kantin ? kau tau mereka kecewa melihat kau pergi meninggalkan kantin dan emmmmmmmmmmmm

Sebelum sehun melanjutkan bicara nya justin lebih dulu ... DANNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

TBC YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ...

Please jngan slahin gue. gue cma lagi berhayal bkin ff JustHun (Justin Sehun) ok seip trusssssssss ?


End file.
